Love is Unexpected
by CuTeChIyO
Summary: AU: InuKag: InuYasha just got dump by his long-term girlfriend, Kikyou. He was going to do everything to get her back, even quit the Kendo team. With the help of his best friend’s sister, Kagome, will he get Kikyo back or will he get something even better


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Summary: AU: Inu/Kag: InuYasha just got dump by his long-term girlfriend, Kikyou. He was going to do everything to get her back, even quit the Kendo team. With the help of his best friend's sister, Kagome, will he get Kikyo back or will he get something even better than that?

Thanks to OhJoy for helping me make this story possible!

Hey this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. To all the people: I DID NOT steal this from Sailor-Heilos, The Substitute. It has different plots.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Where the hell is she?" InuYasha Taisha growled. 

InuYasha was waiting at Sakura Park for Kikyou, his long-term girlfriend. He is was very attractive with long silver hair, a pair of golden eyes that you could just get hypnotizes hypnotized by, and the cutest thing was that he has had a pair of dog ears right on top of his head. He was a hanyou. After waiting for thirty minutes, he decided to leave.

As he walks walked to the parking lot he saw a raven hair underneath Naraku.

"That poor bitch being use," he thought silently.

If he would have stayed five seconds later, he would have realized it was Kikyou that was underneath Naraku.

"So are you breaking up with half breed or what?" Naraku glared at Kikyou.

"Be patient, baby! I will! And when I do I give you a little something, something," Kikyou say as she purrs in Naraku ear.

After that they started making out again.

Monday 7:30

"Hey InuYasha," Miroku greeted. Miroku was also very handsome; he has deep violet eyes, one earring on his left ear, and raven hair with a small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"What's up man?" InuYasha says.

"Nothing, I just got my new playboy magazine, wanna see?" Miroku said cheerfully.

"Naw, that's alright. Hey have you seen Kikyou?" InuYasha asked.

"No, haven't seen her all day, but you know I heard that she's going with Naraku," blabbered Miroku not noticing the glare he got from InuYasha. "Seriously, I don't know why you go with her, I think she's too stuck-up and bitchy."

"Shut up, Monk, Kikyou isn't like that, and you shouldn't be talking!" InuYasha yelled. "Besides I least I'm not desperate enough to ask women to bear my child or grope them, you womanizer."

"Ok, OK I get your point," Miroku sighed. "I just can't help it, I swear the booty calls for me and you know I have a curse with my hand."

"Feh," InuYasha say said, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about mindless guy's things when they heard an angry scream.

"MIROKUUUUUUUUUU!" someone yelled.

"Feh stupid wench," Inuyasha said with his ears flattening against his head.

"Don't call me wench, jerk," a raven hair beauty with hair down to her hips with and deep entrancing honey brown eyes, said with her hands on her hips. He noticed she was holding something. He looks looked to see what it was but stop because he saw her ass.

"Wow she got a big booty, and man look at her curves, wait stop I have Kikyou," InuYasha thought silently. "But god she's beautiful, wait hold up did she just call me, the great Inuyasha a jerk?"

"Listen Bitch no one calls me a jerk," Inuyasha scowled. 

"What! I'm not no bitch you ass hole my name's Kagome!" Kagome yelled. "Damn him, stupid asshole. _Why am I talking to him? Oh yeah, where's Miroku at_?"

"Oh Miroku," Kagome say said sweetly, and battling her eyelashes.

"Yes, lil sis?" Miroku asked 

"Oh just great, this is Miroku's sister. Hey, how come I never saw her? She looks like she is a year younger then than me," Inuyasha thought.

"What is this doing in my book bag?" Kagome yelled holding the playboy magazine up, "You are such a hentai, I hope Souta doesn't turn out like you."

"Why, sister, I am sincerely hurt and I apologize," Miroku pouted. "Could I get my magazine back?"

"Fine whatever, bye, just don't ever leave your nasty things in my book bag again," Kagome said while throwing the magazine at Miroku and ran up to catch up with her friends.

"Hey monk, how come I never saw your sister before?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well aren't you interested?" Miroku winked. "But don't you dare hurt her," Miroku said he added sternly.

"Dang I never knew Miroku could be that serious," Inuyasha thought

"Just answer the damn question?" Inuyasha said. "Anyways I got Kikyou."

"Well she just came from an all girl school because I made her," Miroku said. 

"You must really care for her," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I do, you know after our father died, I didn't want her to get hurt by the male population."

"Yeah you know like--" Miroku didn't get to finish because an annoying sound came.

"Inuuuuuuu-chan," Kikyou came prancing in.

"We need to talk honey - alone," Kikyou said glaring at Miroku.

"Ok I'll leave," Miroku said while muttering about something. Inuyasha thought it was something along about looking for Kagome and avoiding evil sluts.

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha said.

"Well... I want to break-up with you," Kikyou said happily. "I'm not getting much pleasure out of you." 

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know but anyways I want to go with Naraku because he's so much richer and he's real popular which will make me popular"

Inuyasha just sadly stared at her.

"Anyways I know you are popular but you are in on the Kendo team. Like eeww. Naraku is in the basketball team. And you know basketball is more popular then than Kendo."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Gots to go see you around," Kikyou say said, running to her groupies.

"Kikyou, I will get you back, I like you too much to let you go and I might even love you, and Naraku you better watch out!" Inuyasha thought, anger and sadness reaching up toward him.

Well, please review. Tell me what you like and don't like.

Once again, thanx OhJoy.


End file.
